Merry Christmas Rouge
by arianna spellcaster
Summary: Rogue has a SPECIAL Christmas gift


Disclaimer: marvel owns the rights to these characters, I own NUTHIN AT ALL  
  
Merry Christmas Rogue  
  
Ah walked into the common room takin' in the sight before me. All the men were sleepin on their respective seat. It was christmas, and all tha kids who's families let em come home, were there loving christmas just like always. Ah hadn't seen my parents in ages, Ah hadn't even seen Mystique in ages. Tha last time Ah almost watched my teammates kill her, her- my second mother, my last chance at family. Coming back to reality, Ah shook my head, it really was strange to see it. Remy Le Beau layin back in his recliner, the one he had claimed so "he" could watch his football games. And Bobby the iceman sprawled out on one of the couches, eyes slammed shut, a slight snore screamin past his nose.  
There just a few feet away in his own recliner, the one of black leather with silver rivets, sat Logan his head back, mouth hangin open deep breaths forced from lungs of unknown age. Yup, all the men in the house were asleep. To confirm my assumption, cyke was layin in the floor in front of the television head on his arm, in a full out nap. Well almost all the men were asleep, ya still had Dr. Hank McCoy who never left the lab, and of course Professor Xavier who was probably holed up in his office, or workin on Cerebro, but most of the men were asleep.  
Ah never thought that Ah'd see Logan and Scott in the same room without blood shed, but to see Remy, Bobby, and Logan all in the same room was down right strange.  
A few minutes of staring at the unnatural occurence Jubilee ran down the stairs, Her black hair was pulled into pony tail, and a devilish grin plastered itself on her face. "Rogue whatchya doin?"  
"Ah's just watchin these lazy men sleep away the afternoon. Ah know christmas dinner was fillin, but this is a joke right?"  
"I got an idea Rogue wait right here." With that Jube ran into the kitchen, and a second later came out with what appeared to be a small pot and a wooden spoon. "This'll be great!" she said in a loud whisper.  
"Uh um, Jubie, uh. You don' wanna do that, Ah mean lettem sleep Come on. Ya don't know what ya gettin yourself into." But my pleas were unheard as she stood behind logan's chair, and then. DING DING DING DING DING!!.  
Suddenly, Logan was on his feet claws extracted, and he turned towards the genesis of the noise. "Jubilee, you've got five seconds to tell me why the hell you just woke me up, and it better be a damn good reason or your gonna be one holy little girl." Logan growled, his eyes a mere slit.  
Ah was just about to tell her Ah told you so, when she spoke her reply. "Rogue told me to do it." By this time the whole room was awake and looking at me, ah thought Ah'd better get to runnin and fast, cuz no matter what Ah said, they were still sleepy, and had jus' been told Ah was the reason for their awakenin.  
"She did did she?" Logan growled a little less as he said this. "Well, maybe she's got something comin to her."   
It was a little more than four years since Logan's return from Canada, He was there only a little more than a year, and since the day he'd left, Ah'd worked on controllin my condition. And when he'd come back Ah'd done quite a bit in learnin to control it, but Ah was still havin to perfect it. Ah was now a full fledged X-man, teachin at the school, and today was christmas. It was a merry christmas, the merriest Ah've had since I discovered Ah was a mutant.  
Ah stood there before the room wearing little to nothing. Ah had mastered my condition just a few days before, but I wanted to wait till Christmas to show off my new found skills. Ah could already fly, had superhuman strength, but now... Now ah could touch, Ah could feel what people were like again. And even better Ah could wear clothes like Ororo, Jean, and Jubilee wore.  
Ah was wearing a pair of Blue jeans, and a baby t, or at least thas what Jubie called it. But the shocker wasnt' what Ah was wearing, it was what Ah wasn't wearing. My arm length gloves were forgotten on the bed in my room.  
Suddenly, Ah was exposed. Ah felt self-conscious cuz Everyone was lookin my way. "Rogue?!" Logan half growled half cried in happiness.  
From the day he returned from Canada, Ah hid my feelings away. For two years we were just friends, and one afternoon Ah kissed his gloved hand. That was really something, Now anyone who doesn't have my condition would have thought that crazy, but for me, kissing anything was something. From that point on we were what everyone assumed us to be, a couple. We were strange that's for sure. An animal, a beast if you will, a wolverine, and his woman, a woman who could no more be touched, than kill ya.  
Remy was the first to grasp the concept aloud. "Chere? Where ya gloves at?" Ah couldn't help but smile a wide smile, the smile Ah usually held for Logan alone.  
Logan saw this, his smile, being exuded on another, but in leiu of what was happenin he just let it be. "Muh gloves are on muh bed in muh room, Remy. Ah uh, can control them. Ah can control muh powers."  
  
Fin.. For now I need inspiration.  



End file.
